


Blown Away

by plaguewind



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewind/pseuds/plaguewind
Summary: Sansa is a little nervous about giving her boyfriend head. Uncle Petyr is there to give some instruction.





	Blown Away

Petyr was in the kitchen of the Stark house, helping himself to a glass of wine, when he heard the front door open and close. _I'm positive I locked it._ There was no way Cat and Ned were back yet, at least he hoped not, he was so looking forward to one more night without Lysa and they weren't supposed to be back until the following morning. 

Deciding he had better inspect he took his glass with him, leaving the bottle on the counter, and made his way towards the front of the house. As soon as he entered the living room he seen the crumpled form of Sansa, Ned and Catelyn's oldest daughter, on the sofa. She was shaking her head, her hands covering her face, and saying, "I am such an idiot", obviously not aware that Petyr had entered the room. 

He was a bit surprised to see her considering she was supposed to be spending the weekend with the Tyrell girl, Margaery, which was why he had been asked to stay over and keep an eye on the younger children. If not Sansa was old enough to have watched them herself. "Is everything alright, Sansa?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, removing her hands from over her face, a look of surprise in her perfect baby blues. "Uncle Petyr, sorry...I thought you'd be in bed."

"Not quite." He moved across the room to sit beside her on the sofa and as he took his seat he couldn't help but notice her attire, a short black mini-skirt revealing long, porcelain legs and a white top with a neckline that dipped low enough to show ample cleavage. It didn't look like the sort of outfit one would wear to lounge around with a girlfriend for a sleepover. "So...why aren't you at Margaery's?" he asked, turning sideways on the sofa to face her, resting his arm across the back.

He noticed that her body turned naturally to meet his but she scooted her rear a little further back and held her knees tightly together. "We uh...we had an argument."

It was a lie, he could tell, she was an awful liar but she looked adorable as she sat there with her wheels turning, nervously fingering at the hem of her skirt. "Hmm...what was the argument over?"

"Um...boys?" It came out as a question and Petyr had to fight back a surge of laughter. 

"Sweetling, you can tell me the truth you know? I have a way of knowing when people aren't divulging the whole story."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come on, out with it, why are you home early and where were you really?"

She bit her bottom lip, looking down at her hands, then back up at him, then back at her hands. "I can't tell you. I'll be in so much trouble."

"And why would you be in trouble, Sweetling?"

"You're an adult, you'll tell my mom and dad."

Boldly he moved closer to her and took one of her hands into his, her skin so young and soft against the pads of his fingers. A strand of bright red hair hung across her cheek and he had the urge to reach up and push it behind her ear but he didn't. She was so beautiful and he suddenly wanted to touch a lot more of her than her hands. _Would she let me?_ He disregarded that thought for the moment, he needed to assure her first, relax her.

"I wouldn't tell your parents. You can trust me, Sansa. Anything you tell me stays between the two of us, I promise."

Her eyes met his own, searching for treachery, but she would find none because he wasn't lying to her. "I wasn't with Margaery," she confessed. "I was with Harry."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I did stay with Margaery last night but tonight Harry's parents are out of town so I was going to stay with him and we were going to..." Her words faded and she was unable to look him in the eye again. 

Petyr moved one of his hands to her leg, just above her knee and the feeling of her bare skin sent a jolt straight to his cock. It was perfect timing, she was too busy struggling with her confession to notice he had moved his hand. "Going to what?"

"Ya know...do it...for the first time."

"I see." He felt a shock of jealously at the thought of such a beautiful creature being wasted on a teenage boy but he wouldn't let it show. "I take it you didn't?"

"No." The word came out as a pitiful whimper.

"What happened? Why were you calling yourself an idiot when I walked in the room?"

"Uncle Petyr, I can't..." Sansa's cheeks turned a perfect shade of pink and Petyr smiled to himself at the thought of the same effect on her but from being flushed with arousal. His cock was already semi-hard in his pants and he was glad he was sitting in a position where it wasn't obvious. "It's too embarrassing. I can't even tell Margaery, she'll roast me because she's done it all before."

 _Roast?_ Petyr figured out what she meant from context clues but kids today sure had some interesting lingo. No matter. "Sweetling, I promise you can tell me anything. Perhaps I can help."

She let out a long, submissive sigh. "Alright. I guess..." she said, taking a deep breath. Petyr gave her hand a gentle squeeze, urging her on. "We were on his bed, ya know, kissing and touching one another, with our clothes on at first. Then he asked if I wanted to suck his...ya know."

"Did you? Want to, I mean." He couldn't help but ask, his cock growing in his pants at the thought of her sweet, young mouth wrapped around it. 

"I don't know. Yes and no. I don't wanna be the only senior who hasn't done it. But when he pulled it out and it was there, in front of my face, I totally freaked out. I didn't know how to start or if I could do it right."

"How did Harry react to this?"

"Well, he asked me if something was wrong and I told him I was afraid. He laughed. I don't think he was laughing _at_ me but it made me feel so stupid and inexperienced and I just couldn't take it so I ran out of his room and came straight here."

"I see." Petyr realized he was happy to hear that she had not done anything with Harry, not because he was her Uncle and felt protective, but because he wanted her for himself. In truth he had had his eyes on her for a while, something he had struggled to keep to himself seeing as she was still underage and his wife's niece, but it was as if there was some unexplainable force pushing him toward her. It couldn't be coincidence that this happened on the night he was alone at her parents' house. No, it was fate...an opportunity, one he did not intend to pass up. Of course he had no idea how she felt about him but he could be very persuasive when he needed to be. 

"You promised you aren't going to tell anyone? Not even aunt Lysa because she'll tell my mom."

"Of course not, Sansa. I want to help you, not harm you." The hand he had on her knee was still gently stroking, his thumb rubbing circles over her knee, and she suddenly seemed to become aware of it. She placed her own hand on top of his but she didn't push his away, she just left it there and he stilled it's movement. 

"How can you help me, Uncle Petyr?"

"Well, as it happens I do have experience in these areas, I could offer some instruction, lessons if you will."

Her eyes locked onto his. "What do you mean? You'll tell me how to suck a..."

"A cock? Yes and no. I'm afraid telling you what to do will only go so far, it's something you have to practice to become good at."

"Soooo...what am I supposed to practice on? Like, a dildo?" 

It was now or never. "Me, of course." He watched as her eyes widened and her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. She attempted pulling her hand from his but he grabbed it and held on. "It's okay, Sweetling. I won't tell a soul and what better way to practice than on the real thing with someone who's not judging you?"

"But...I...Petyr, it's not right. You're my uncle."

Here's where the persuasion needed to be strong. "Not biologically, only through marriage. What's the harm in it? And you'll learn a great deal so that next time Harry will not be laughing at all, he'll be falling to his knees, begging for more. You'll be a goddess."

He watched as she bit her bottom lip again, thinking. She was struggling internally, no doubt with some deep rooted moral code and he needed to reel her in before he lost her. "No one is going to judge you, Sweetling," he said, bringing his hand to her face and lifting her chin up, urging her to look at him. "Because no one will ever know. Our secret."

Blue eyes looked at him, submitting. "Alright. I guess it's okay." 

Inwardly Petyr felt a rush of excitement like nothing he'd ever felt. _Holy shit, is this really happening?_ For a moment he thought to pinch himself and check to see if he was dreaming.

"Do you...do you want to kiss me or something? Ya know...so you can get...hard?"

He couldn't control the smile that broke out across his face. If only she knew that he had already been hard, almost as soon as they had started speaking. "If you don't mind," he answered, not planning on missing an opportunity to taste those sweet, lips. 

Sansa nodded and for a minute she just sat staring at him, her apprehension only making her more adorable and more desirable. Petyr slid closer to her on the sofa until one of his knees touched her own and only then did she begin to lean into him, very slowly. He too leaned closer, watching the smooth plains of her face change, and when she closed her eyes he pressed his lips to hers. 

He kept his mouth closed at first, feeling the trepidation radiate off her, though it was difficult not to devour her. Her lips were soft and smooth and the hint of lemon and Dr. Pepper on her breath not at all unappealing. Placing one hand under her ribs and the other on the back of her neck, he pushed her back against the sofa, all while placing light kisses upon her lips. 

"You taste like heaven, Sweetling," he whispered between delicate nips. "And you're so beautiful. Harry's so lucky to have you."

Words of encouragement seemed to relax her, she reached for the forearm that extended to his hand still on her side and began reciprocating his kiss, moving her lips gently against his own. He opened his mouth and took her upper lip into his, lightly sucking and her other hand went to his chest, her fingers grabbing hold of his shirt, tugging. 

"So lovely," he whispered. "Perfect." When she let out a soft whimper he knew he had her but just as surely, she had him. Her sounds of pleasure shooting straight to his cock that was now throbbing, straining against his pants to be free. He longed to slip his hand underneath that short skirt and find out if she was getting wet but he didn't want to frighten her or make her change her mind. Best stick to the plan. "I'm ready whenever you are, Sweetling." 

"Okay," she nodded, slowly releasing the hold she had on the front of his shirt. 

"Shall I undress?"

"You're taking everything off?"

"Yes. It will be more comfortable and more respectful to you." She nodded again and Petyr went ahead and pulled his shirt over his head, watching as her eyes wandered up and down his naked torso. His body was thin and he had a flat stomach, probably not what she was expecting for a man his age, but his chest was littered with black and grey hairs than ten a trail down to his navel. "Am I unattractive to you?"

"No," she whispered in response. 

"Good. Would you like to unzip me?"

"Um... yeah."

He stood before her, so she could easily slide his pants down his legs and he watched as her shaking hands came to his button, no doubt seeing the bulge pushing against the front of his trousers. "Don't be afraid, it's just me."

She took a deep breath and exhaled as she pulled his zipper down, obviously trying to calm herself, so he was taken by surprise when she slipped her hand inside and rubbed him through his boxers. "Oh fuck," he said, hissing through his teeth. 

"Does it feel good?" 

"Quite." He believed her skill really had no bearing on how good she was going to feel, she could do anything to him and he would cum. "It will feel better with my pants off though."

She removed her hand from his member and hooked her thumbs under the band of his boxers and proceeded to pull them and his pants down over his narrow hips. She let out a little gasp when his cock sprang free, already so close to her mouth. "I think it's bigger than Harry's," she said. 

Petyr swelled with pride at her words. "Well, after you get used to mine his will be nothing." Nothing indeed. "How would you like me, Sweetling? Sitting? Standing?"

"Sitting, I guess."

They finished pulling his clothing down and he kicked them off, sitting on the couch beside her completely naked. He was so aroused by her mere precense, by her curious eyes roaming over him that he could have taken himself in hand and cum very easily, with her watching. But why settle for that when he could have more?

"How should I start?" she asked and he could hear the tremble in her voice. 

"However, you like, Sweet Heart. You could lean over me on the couch or get onto the floor between my legs. You could try both and see which is most comfortable for you."

"I don't know...I'm...I..."

"You're getting nervous again?" She nodded, her cheeks a rosy red, her eyes focused on his erection. "Come closer."  
Sansa obeyed, sliding her bottom across the couch and closing the distance between them. Petyr took her small hand into his own. "Did you ever touch, Harry?"

"Only through his clothes, like I just did to you."

"Well, here," he guided her hand onto his shaft, urging her fingers to wrap around it. He felt all the blood and heat in his body rush to his groin the minute she touched him. "Get a feel for it. And don't be shy. Remember, I'm going to help you, not judge you."

"Okay, Uncle Petyr," she answered as she began slowly stroking him, moving his foreskin up to cover his tip and back down again. 

"Yeah that's it...mmm...that feels good, Sweetling."

"It does?"

"Mmmhmm, very good. Do you like the way it feels?"

She smiled shyly. "It's not what I expected. It's veiny...and hot. It's so hard but so soft at the same time."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I think yes." 

Petyr watched her face as she worked him, her eyes downcast, biting her bottom lip...she was absolutely precious and innocent he wanted to defile her in every way possible. "Are you ready to try?" he asked, noticing her strokes were growing more confident, her fingers squeezing him a little harder. 

"Yeah. I think I'm ready."

"Just lean over me, see if you like it."

With that she bent her head over his lap and it felt like his heart stopped beating as he waited for her lips to make contact with his aching member. Her hair had fallen across her cheek, blocking his view, and a few seconds passed before he felt a soft, wet press on his tip and he exhaled a heady breath he had not realized he'd been holding. 

His head fell back when he felt the firm, hot press of her tongue run along his shaft. _Oh fuck, I can't believe this is happening._ She kissed delicately down his length and Petyr hissed when he felt her free hand gently cup his balls. "Ohh...that's nice." It was almost too much to take but he had to, he refused to bust in her hand like some overly excited teenager. 

"When you're ready to take me in cover your teeth with your lips," he instructed. 

"What's that?" she asked. 

He reached a hand to move the strands of red back from her face, allowing him a full view of her lips just above the angry, purple head of his cock.

"The sticky stuff when I kissed it."

"That's pre-cum, Sweetling. You didn't know about that?"

"No...just the regular cum."

"It's perfectly normal. Do you not like it?"

She darted her tongue out over her lips. "It's a little salty. It's not bad."

"Do you want to keep going?" He sure as hell hoped she didn't say no. She nodded once and wrapped her lips around his head, sinking her mouth down onto him. "Oh, yeah...that's it. Now suck as you move up and down. Mmm...good girl."

Her little mouth was so hot and wet wrapped around him, he desperately fought the urge to thrust up into her, she wasn't ready for that yet and surely it would send him over the edge. "You're a natural, Sansa," he praised as he ran his fingers through her hair, keeping it back so he could watch. "You had nothing to be worried about."

She pulled her mouth from him and he came out with a loud pop, the sound vulgar and filthy, sending a pulse through him. "Really?" she was breathing heavy, her eyes watery as she looked up. Was it from arousal or forgetting to breathe? 

"I wouldn't lie to you, Sweetling. You're doing very well, it feels very good." 

She smiled, wrapping her hand around his base and dipped her head to return to her task. With renewed vigor she began working him faster and harder until she went down far enough that he felt the back of her throat and heard her gag and he knew he was gone, lost in pleasure. 

"Oh that's it baby, don't stop." Despite gagging on his cock she kept going and Petyr couldn't stop himself from gently thrusting up into her mouth, desperately chasing his release. God how he hoped she'd memorize his scent, the feel of his veins beneath her tongue...memorize it and never want to feel another in her mouth ever again. 

"Ooh, fuck," he panted, holding her face and picking up the speed and depth of his thrusts. He couldn't stop himself and she was taking it like such a good girl. Then he heard her moan, he heard it and felt the vibrations against his cock and he went over the edge, his body tensing as he spilled himself down the back of her throat, and a deep animalistic cry escaping his lips as his vision went white. 

Petyr let his head fall back against the back of the sofa and he felt her remove her mouth from his softening member. He didn't feel any liquid come out. _Jesus Christ, she swallowed it._

He felt her warm hands on his thigh, pushing herself back up. "Uncle Petyr?"

"Yes, Sweetling."

"Did I do it well?"

"You did fantastic."

She nestled against his side, resting her head on his bare shoulder and for a moment all was silent. His hand had found it's way to her leg, lazily stroking her bare skin above her knee as he came down from his high. 

"Uncle Petyr?"

He grinned. "Yes?"

"I'm...ya know..."

"I'm not sure I do."

She tilted her head so that her lips were almost touching his ear. "I'm wet."

He felt a shiver run down his spine and his cock twitched in interest once more. "You're pussy's wet?" He couldn't see her face but imagined the blush spreading across her cheeks at his words. 

"Yeah."

 _My oh my, sucking my cock has turned my wicked little girl on._ "May I feel?" She didn't say anything but he felt her head nod against his shoulder in consent. Very slowly he moved the hand on her leg up her thigh and she spread her legs wider for him. At first he simply ran his fingers over her panties and stroked her sex through the fabric which was already sodden with her juices. He pressed between her nether lips until he found her nub and applied a small amount of pressure, causing her to gasp and grip his arm with both hands. 

"I would gladly help you relieve yourself, Sweetling, if you'd like. Unless you'd rather take care of it yourself."

"Um...no."

"No?" 

"No...I don't want to take care of it myself."

Petyr slipped a digit beneath her panties, running it through her silken slit, and he felt himself stiffening again already. "Did Harry ever touch you here?"

"He tried."

He began making slow circles around her clit and she whimpered against his shoulder. "Did it feel like this?"

"No," her voice came out as a breathy moan. 

"Don't worry, Uncle Petyr's going to take care of you."


End file.
